Beyblade Evolution
by chinatsukalahime
Summary: This story takes off at the end of G Revolution when we see the beginning of Tyson and Kais battle in the last episode. It focuses mainly around Kai; a mysterious girl appears who seems to know him from somewhere, but he doesn't have a clue who she is. This also follows the story of the rest of the team and their beyblading endeavours. Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.


Tyson lay flat on his back in the middle of a torn up clearing at the park near his house. Another draw. Yet again it seemed that Kai, who was also lying flat on the floor opposite him at the other side of the now grass-less park, would never beat him.

"Oh man dude that was amazing, guess you'll never beat me though!" Tyson exclaimed jumping up full of adrenaline.

"One day I'll win" Kai sighed, also pushing himself up from the ground, only to be knocked back down by an stampede of adoring fanboys and girls demanding autographs and photos with the world champ. Managing to stand, Kai emerged from the crowd with a bemused expression on his face and walked towards his team, Grevolution, to hear the happy amazed exclamations from Rei, Max, Daichi, Kenny and Hilary.

"Wow that was so cool!"

"Way to go Kai!"

"Thanks but no thanks, I didn't beat him".

"Kai! why do you always have to be so negative that was an amazing battle you should be proud of yourself!" exclaimed Hilary who pushed him slightly to try and get him to stop staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry everyone who wants my autograph will have to wait until next time!" Tyson said with his hand on his head and the other thrown out to the side as if to say 'my names Tyson and I am fabulous'. "Hey man great battle!" he patted Kai heavily on the shoulder then sat down next to him, Kai stood up.

"I'm going to practice"

Kenny's face shot up from his laptop and gave Kai a 'is he serious' look. "No way Kai, I have to repair your blade, Dranzer looks really beat up"

"Yeah exactly" he said strolling off with his hands in his pockets, hair blowing in the wind and giving off his usual cool 'come near me and I wont hesitate to kill you' look.

"I guess he'll never change", said Rei staring as Kai slouched off to do whatever Kai did when he was all alone (probably talk to cats and be depressed) "Oh well I guess we should go get something to eat I'm starving!"

"FOOD" Shouted Tyson, "I NEED FOOD LETS ALL GO BACK TO MY HOUSE" everyone agreed and they slowly made the journey from the park to Tysons house where Grandpa offered to cook them whatever they pleased.

"Oh man I haven't eaten this much since the world championships!" said Max with a full mouth of noodles and mustard. Daichi was looking at him in disgust,

"I love food but mustard on noodles, are you INSANE?! In fact that looks more like noodles on mustard!"

"Mustard is great on everything ok you know how much I love mustard!"

"Max and Daichi are arguing about mustard again" sighed Rei

"It is a little odd don't you think" Hilary asked looking up at Rei and pinching one of his dumplings.

"Yeah it's a little unhealthy but if Max likes it then why not eh… hey give that back I didn't say you could have that!"

"But you had the last one, I was just going to cut it in half" Hilary pulled a sad face and Rei frowned at her, but eventually gave in.

"Fine, next time we have dumplings you're sharing!"

"OK" she beamed cutting herself an ample amount and giving the remaining half, which Rei noticed was actually a lot smaller than a half, back to him.

"I wonder what Kai is doing" mused Kenny "I really need to take a look at Dranzer I doubt it can take another battle, or even just practice, hes going to end up ruining his blade"

"Hews proby suwlking an beiung daprwessed" Said Tyson through a full mouth of food, the others looked at him in exasperation.

"He needs to stop going off on his own like this, we are a team!" Hilary said punching the air in triumph. Tyson managed to sallow his food finally,

"Hillary is right, where the hell is he!"

"Kai will come back eventually, he always does, he's just a little different from us that's all! He needs his alone time" Said Max whilst holding back Daichis face with the palm of his hand while Daichis arms and legs flailed around and he said in a gloomy voice,

"Mustard is disgusting".

* * *

Kai walked away from his team, he was a leader, not a team member, and any team leader should be the best in the team for without that, he cannot lead, he thought as he wandered into the forest at the other end of the park. His defeat to Tyson at the world championships, although completely deserved by Tyson, had crippled him. Why was he not good enough? Sure he can beat anyone else, Rei, Tala, Brooklyn, but why could he not beat Tyson?

"AHHH" he shouted, slamming his fist onto the nearest tree, it moved slightly under the sudden unprovoked attack and leaves fell from the branches. "why, why, WHY" he shouted and to each 'why' he punched the tree over and over again, eventually throwing himself down on the floor to lean against another tree and bury his face in his hands.

He heard the crack of someone stepping on a branch and then,

"Are you crying?" Kai looked up and saw two huge almost black eyes staring at him through a gap in a hedge, it was obviously a girl, he looked away, she had a soft voice. Kai had no time or patience to speak to girls with soft voices. He in fact was not crying and would very much like to inform her of that, however he also didn't want to acknowledge her existence and so remained silent.

"Your hands are bleeding" she said "I'll help you"

"Go away" he told her as she moved to come out from behind the hedge, "I don't need your help"

"Fine. Blade with me instead then" her tone had gone from soft to ice cold, she glared at him as if she couldn't believe her eyes, and Kai glared back too in disbelief, this girl was awfully familiar.

She had long blonde hair, she could probably sit on it, it was so long and she was wearing an all black fitted outfit, black leggings, white button up shirt with a black coat-blazer over the top with a gold trim and black pumps, her eyes shined brightly despite the ever decreasing daylight, but her most defining feature was the four black shark wings which she had painted on her face.

Kai stared at her and she stared back. "Are you some sort of fan girl?" he shouted, clearly offended by the fact she was copying him.

"What do you mean, why would I be a fan of someone who sucks so much?" she exclaimed pulling a black beyblade from her pocket and walking off into the distance.

"We'll see who's saying that later I think" said Kai, following her without thinking, first she rips off his shark fins and then she tells him he sucks? She's got some nerve. "Who the hell are you anyway because I don't have time to play with little fan girls"

Disregarding his comments completely, she attached her blade to the launcher and spun swiftly around to face him. "Looks like you took a beating in that match with the world champ earlier, what's it like to constantly be reminded of the fact you're not good enough, oh wait I just saw what its like, crying on the floor, how pathetic"

This statement struck a cord "I WAS NOT CRYING" he shouted angrily pointing his launcher at her. It was one thing for him to think those things about himself but to have yet another person put him down over them was another. Shaking with anger he counted down "THREE"-

"no answer from mr big shot well ok then- TWO"

"ONE"

"LET IT RIP" they both pulled the trigger and as the beyblades hit the earth they were both thrown back with a force that reminded Kai very much of his battle with Tyson. It sent waves through the forest and he moved abruptly to avoid a falling tree. As the dust cleared to reveal a new clearing, the girl was already standing sideward at the other side of the clearing, gazing upon the battle with her giant black eyes. The blades were still emitting strong powerful surges every time they hit, Kai wondered how a spindly girl such as herself managed to stay standing in such an aloof position with such power emitting from her blade. He then realized he was still on the floor and quickly got up and stood facing her, still confused from the unexpected power which the girl had. "WHO ARE YOU?" he shouted, thinking his decision to enter into this battle should have been more thought through; if he didn't figure out something soon he and Dranzer would be toast.

"ATTACKKK" She called, throwing her right arm out directing her blade straight towards Dranzer who took the attack head on and forced her blade back, they then began running circles around each other daring one another to come any closer.

"GO DRANZER!" Called Kai, Dranzer attacked at full force, pushing the girls blade back towards her again, a flicker of anger spread across her face.

"You can't beat me, especially with your damaged blade" Her voice had returned to being soft and comforting, the sort of voice which would lull someone into a false sense of security.

"I don't know WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT, GO DRANZER TAKE HER OUT!" Dranzer began to rise into the air to perform its new attack 'Dranzer Ultimate Blazing Fire' Dranzer emerged and spread her wings ready to fire a full wingspan of flames towards the opposing blade.

"Oh I think I do know what I'm talking about, I can fight fire with fire you know" she said, a golden light began to surround her, much like the dark glow Kai had managed to create by channeling his anger during his battle with Brooklyn, but there was no time to dwell on that, as her blade rocketed upwards, Kai's watched in disbelief as a golden Bitbeast emerged, he couldn't quite make out what it was, it happened so fast, surrounding Dranzer with its wings, it was definitely a bird, but Kais though process was cut off. He watched helplessly as his blade got crushed into tiny little pieces from the base upwards, until it eventually fell to the floor around him.

It was a hoarse whisper of disbelief that emitted from Kais mouth next "No.. no no.. not again" He didn't know what to do with himself, he fell to his knees, scrabbling at the pieces which were now lying on the ground, scratching them up with his bare hands, for a moment he forgot there was anyone else there, it felt as if the world had stopped. This was the second time in the past few months that his blade had been destroyed. His hard metal supposedly unbeatable blade had been defeated, by a mysterious copycat whos name he did not know, and so easily too, true Dranzer had been damaged from his battle with Tyson but this was a total knock out and also, he had been beaten by someone who was not Tyson, the only person he could only just bare to lose to.

Looking up he saw a pair of black shoes in front of him "Why…..? actually you know what just go away" he whispered

"I was just finishing what you started" She said flippantly, perching herself on a nearby rock.

"I didn't start anything, I don't even know you" said Kai angrily, shaking with rage, full of hate that he could spew at this girl at any moment. His mind was blank, he didn't care where he knew that girl from, nor that he couldn't remember her, he just wanted her to leave.

"I'm sad you don't remember me, oh well, I guess I'll see you around" At that the girl stood up and walked away. Kai didn't stop her, he was still staring at his broken blade.


End file.
